


888-Who-U-Prompting?

by Xiaolxn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender, X-Men (Movieverse), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Guardians of Childhood - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel OC, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch OC, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Smut, Voltron, Wolverine: Old Man Logan, X men - Freeform, otp, pretty much all canon/oc pairings, prompts, rise of the guardians oc, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolxn/pseuds/Xiaolxn
Summary: A series of prompts I got on a journal on Deviantart, basically a "pick a couple and a number" kind of deal where the number corresponds with a word or phrase. Long story short, write something kinky based on this very vague suggestion. WINKWONK. ;) There was actually absolutely no need to make any of this kinky, but...we all know that's what writing prompts are for lol.All chapters will be named and tagged appropriately, and more of them will be added as more prompts come in.





	1. Introduction

This is an introduction page for reasons hitherto unknown. Lmao, it's because I like being organised, I can't help it. So yeah, let's use this here as a fair warning; ahead lies sex, lies, kinky blood play probably, and a lot of OC/Canon bullshit. I know y'all are here for at least two of those things, so I hope you enjoy, you sick little darlings. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you wish, it's always nice to know people have been reading the absolute nonsense I post.

And, of course, a massive thank you to everyone who sent me a prompt! You can still do so over [here](https://www.deviantart.com/primeday/journal/OTP-Meme-767739058#comments), and tbh, this will never close. Keep sending me these, keep my imagination flowing. <3 

That's all for now! Enjoy!


	2. Chase Young/Aeris Altair: "Scars" (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given to my by the lovely Sumer over on Deviantart, who requested a piece between Chase and Aeris with the prompt "scars". See what I mean when these are super vague? You can do anything with these prompts. (This is a more "tame" NSFW.)

_ “You can’t just leave me like this!” _

It still hurt, even to this day. Aeris, Ying-Wen, two entirely different people sharing the same incredible pain in their hearts, the same deep scar emblazoned in their souls. Those were the last words she’d said before the chasm which parted them rattled the cosmos, a  _ **beg**_ _,_  a  _loud, desperate_ ** _plea_** _._  For Ying-Wen, the pain had been simple enough; abandonment and betrayal, loss and sorrow, the death of all she knew. For Aeris, the most agonising part of that wound was the burn of her pride, the bruising of her ego. She should have been strong then, as strong as she was now; she should never have cried out for his mercy, begged for his companionship despite all he had taken from her.

_ You can’t just leave me like this. _

She rolled onto her side, sliding her arm behind her head. The sheets slipped from her chest and she took a long moment before pulling them back up. Indecency had long since faded as an embarrassment; it was simply cold in this bedchamber, the torches flickering in their brackets too far apart to offer any sincere warmth. Even the fireplace was too far away from the bed to soothe the ache in her skin the cold brought; no, the only thing which stood a chance of staving off the cold…

She shifted again underneath the sheets as an arm slid around her, pulling her firmly back. There. The warmth of flesh on flesh, the only way to keep the cold of the night at bay. She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, her hair slipping down into ivory pools on the pillows.

“…We had an agreement,” she murmured, her voice rusty from the sleep. “This is my side of the bed.”

She could see the smirk on his lips, one which broke with a slight part as he spoke; “You’re still bad at making deals.”

She rolled her eyes and collapsed back into the sheets, closing her eyes with a sigh as his arms wrapped tightly around her, rolling her onto her back. She finally opened her eyes to look up at him, her expression one of absolute displeasure.

“That was our  _deal.”_

“You never got it in writing.”

“You never got  _me_  in writing,” she frowned, raising her forearm to form a barrier between them. “If that’s how you want to play it, I’m walking right out of that door.”

She could see his smirk, taste it when he kissed her. As displeased as she was with the nightly invasion, (a woman needed her sleep, after all,) she eventually allowed herself to relax, fingers tangling gently in his hair. She always did enjoy his hair, as different as it had become over the years. It felt soft and smooth between her fingertips, in her fists, over her shoulder, wherever it fell. It was memory, precious and pure and comforting.

Memory was all they had.

His mouth was on her neck now, prompting her to trace her fingers slowly over his back. Even there, the skin was smooth and firm with muscle without a single bump or blemish, the epitome of perfection. The reason why was very simple; Chase Young was by far the greatest warrior to walk this earth, none living could ever lay a hand on him, ever cut him or bruise him. He wouldn’t be marked by anyone who wasn’t worthy.

_ Now there’s a thought. _

She caught his shoulder-blades with sharp nails and his lips left her neck as she rolled them, pushing him firmly against the bedsheets. Immediately, as expected, his guard was up. His hand was on her wrist, fingers gripping as tightly as the ones which now held her shoulder. His lack of trust pleased her greatly; even in intimacy, in vulnerability, the facts remained clear and present to both parties.

Both were dangerous.

Both were not to be trusted.

_ Not yet. _

She kissed his flawless skin slowly until his grip on her began to loosen, releasing her to her own whims. Despite his arrogant and permanently disinterested air, Chase himself certainly wasn’t lacking pride; worship seemed to suit him, as soon enough his fingers tangled in her hair and he happily succumbed to her. Men were all the same when the hammer fell, after all.

She shifted slightly as she rested her elbows either side of his head, her kiss long, deep, and warm. Her back slowly straightened from an arch to slide her leg through his own, and his hands held her back tightly to keep their bodies flush against each other. Whilst his own skin was without mar, his dear, sweet lover couldn’t be more different; fifteen centuries of fighting, be it battles against evil or a struggle to overcome the blindness he infected her with, had left Aeris in a less than favourable physical state. Her milky skin was scarred and scuffed from head to toe, every few inches of flesh claimed by the reminder of a wound, deep or shallow, visible or barely noticeable. She was a woman of substance and history, after all, and those with either do not walk this world without their stories written in scores on their flesh.

That is, of course, unless you were Chase Young.

His hands came to a rest on the side of her ribs and the kiss broke for a moment, his gaze travelling downwards. His thumb was stroking slowly over the raised bump of a crescent-shaped scar, a startling pink against the white of her skin.

“I don’t remember this one,” he murmured, as if he had boarded her train of thought. She was still for a moment, perfectly relaxed against his chest, and then she shrugged slightly, a long strand of hair falling in front of her eyes.

“That’s because it’s one of the ones you didn’t do,” she said, voice ever-nonchalant for the intensity of the subject. “About ninety years ago I was mugged in Shanghai. The docks are a dangerous place for a woman alone.”

“I highly doubt you were carrying anything of value,” he said slowly, brushing the strand of hair behind her ear. He liked the way it pointed now, curve up slightly at the top, following the line of her cheekbone. The aesthetic was pleasing. “Your fall from grace was only so recent…the kind, sweet, worldly Aeris would hardly carry a purse of filthy money with her.”

“I wasn’t,” was her reply, “which was probably why he was so angry with me.” She smiled slightly, leaning into his touch. “He left in worse shape, I promise you.”

“The fact that he left at all isn’t good enough.”

“We aren’t all villains.”

“We can fix that.”

She looked away as he sat them up slowly, his arm still draped around her. Such a casual, intimate position, one which, at a glance, didn’t seem to have any possessive undertones. But this coupling was unholy, this pairing  _untrustworthy_ ; neither dared get comfortable in the presence of the other for more than good reason. It’s just how it was, how it was always going to be. There was too much bad blood for trust.

Bundling the sheets around her slim frame, Chase pulled her fully onto his lap, eyes flickering at the little noise she made as his hands moved up her ribs. Her kisses were soft and sweet, but every now and then he felt the graze of her teeth and remembered what lurked underneath her gentleness. Such a perfectly balanced, exquisite creature.

He raised his chin slightly as she moved her kisses to his throat, the softness slowly being replaced by something a little more sinister. His fingers moved to her hair for insurance and she shivered despite the sheets, lips moving back up to his mouth. Such sweetness was replaced entirely now as both admitted their hunger for the feel of each other, for the most basic of needs. Chase’s nails bit into the back of her neck as he held her tighter against him, his possessiveness apparent. After a few moments, he could feel slight apprehension in her body language, something he brushed aside as simple anticipation; as such, he was completely unprepared for when she tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, her teeth sinking right through his bottom lip.

The taste of blood was like copper on his tongue, sharp and strong like the sudden pain in his flesh. He grabbed her shoulders in anticipation for another attack, but instead she pushed him down, pinning him against the sheets as he looked up at her, blood dripping gently from the thin, deep slit in his lip. She had a smear of it on her own, a blot of crimson almost hidden by her hair and the shine in her eyes. After a second or so he began to relax, his hands running up her forearms. This wasn’t an attack on her part. No, her eyes were completely different. Pleased, even.

“…That hurt,” he eventually muttered, fingers tightening on her elbows. He let her lean down until her nose nuzzled his gently, her hair forming a veil which closed off the world around them. It was just them in this little universe, safe and sound from everything which had ever plagued them.

That is, except for each other.

“I have a thousand scars,” she murmured in reply, her hands cupping his face gently. “Almost one for every year I’ve been alive. Some you can see, and some you can’t, and some of them you put there yourself.” She kissed him softly, staining her lips and chin red with the few drops which caught. The sight was…breathtaking. “And yet you walk this Earth…flawless.”

“You flatter me.”

She took a moment, the white of her teeth showing when she grinned; he rocked up against her to remind her of what was at stake and the grin was shortened with a soft gasp, her body reacting to his. She slid her fingers over his as he touched the blood on her mouth and she shrugged slightly, eyes closing.

“Your perfection insulted me.”

“Of all the things I’ve done to insult you-”

“Your imperfection intrigues me.”

She was effectively silenced with another, slightly bloodier kiss, Chase gripping her shoulders and rolling them quickly to cage her against the mattress with his body. His hands moved her hips and she clung to him obediently, eyes closing as she rocked back in bliss. The fresh cut on his lip was soon soothed by the feel of his own, and by the time he watched her collapse into bed without the ability to move her legs, the blood had stopped welling up.

A few days later, she sat across from him as they ate, a small smirk on her lips at the sight of the scar on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the Dragon King is totally into a bit of pain in bed, that bite just turned him on, don't @ me. For those familiar with the character of Aeris/Ying-Wen, (most of y'alls lmao I literally expect no one knew to discover my shit,) this is quite obviously set POST-Lao Mang Lone. Long. However it's bloody spelt, we all keep changing it. :')


	3. Hanzo Shimada/Kazane Tao: "Lazy Morning" (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by shokujupiter over on DeviantArt. I have to admit, I never thought I'd bring Kazane onto the internet, mostly because Overwatch OC's are a little...eh -shakes hand back and forth- touchy. Especially ones in regard to the Shimada bros. EITHER OR WE HERE NOW LOL. (This chapter is v. NSFW, lots of detail, nice and sexy.)

The sun rose later in the winter.

It had deceived many people not beholden to strict schedules, as so many in this country were; alarm clocks were fast becoming the only way to be certain of a prompt rising when the months turned cold, and even then, they were silenced by their sleep-ridden patrons who wanted only a few more minutes clinging to precious sleep.

Winter was terrible for waking.

Especially at the weekend.

“If you don’t turn that thing off, I swear to God I will shoot you.”

If it weren’t for the smile on her lips he would have absolutely taken her seriously; slowly, he managed to untangle his arms from her own and rolled over, hair falling down his shoulders as he fumbled for his phone. He silenced the default alarm tone which had, up until then, been blaring repeatedly, and dropped the device back on the bedside table before rolling back over, only to be greeted with a soft smile.

“You survive another day, Hanzo.”

The smile was returned with a half-smirk, the effort of the full effect too much at this time in the morning. The eldest scion of the Shimada clan and his father’s choice bodyguard were, due to profession, naturally early risers; however, every now and then a day would come where they had no duties to attend to until the afternoon, and both were more than content to snatch another hour of bedrest until the sun finally peaked over the horizon.

Kazane braced her elbow against the mattress to shift closer to him, her arm sliding slowly around his neck. Their affair, whilst not exactly public, was neither scrutinised nor unexpected; Hanzo, whilst disciplined, was still young and susceptible to the temptations of having such a striking young woman working so intimately within the palace walls. He and Kazane had grown together, trained together, and whilst he was groomed for the succession of the Shimada, she was simply a mercenary to the soon-to-be his syndicate. Despite such a stark contrast in their future, their past made it impossible not to end up where they now were; he was a young man, she a young woman, and nature took its course.

He pushed her hair out of her eyes before kissing her slowly, liking how she relaxed under his touch. He doubted he’d ever seen her relax properly before they started sleeping together, never seen her unravel so perfectly. She was in a profession which demanded respect from her superiors, including himself in public. It was stressful. He was proud he could offer respite from that stress.

“Maybe-” he murmured against her lips “-if I leave it blaring, someone will storm in and demand I turn it off.”

“The only one with the nerve to kick down your door would be your brother,” she purred, nails tapping gently on his biceps as he clambered on top of her. “I enjoy the idea of _tainting_ him with this sight.”

“Genji is a degenerate,” he replied. “He’s seen, and done, so much worse than we ever could.” He leant down again, and she smirked as he bit the corner of her lips gently, her eyes closing.

“Mm, yes,” she purred. “Talk to me about how much of a scumbag Genji is, please.” She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. “Nothing turns me on more, really. Nothing gets me off quite like talking shit about Sparrow.” She loved the feel of his smile, displeased as it was. She loved the sight of it, the taste of it when he caught her mouth in a searing kiss. His hands slid downwards and she moaned gently, her eyes opening.

“It’s not yet dawn,” she murmured softly, her voice dropping in volume. “We’ll wake everyone.”

“You’ve never cared before,” he purred in reply, slowly kissing along her collarbone. A small shift of his hips and she tensed up, her spine arching into a perfect curve. He took the opportunity to move his mouth to her chest, her fingers immediately sliding into his hair.

“Hanzo-”

“They all know,” he murmured. “You know they do as well as I, and you should not fear their judgement. You’re more than worthy.”

She watched him for the longest time, but then sighed and slumped against the mattress, gesturing for him to come closer. He did after several seconds, shifting back up her body to look down into her eyes, both as dark as pitch. He could see the beginnings of a smile on her mouth and it broke, making his heart flutter slightly. Silly affair, temporary fling, or life-long partner; in that moment, it didn’t matter. He felt love for her, this cheeky _brat_ his father had given a chance at life to, and she made no secret of it that her affection ran just as deep.

“It’s still early,” she smirked.

“Precisely,” he murmured, slowly rolling his body down against hers just to watch her _squirm_. “We can watch the sun rise absolutely spent.”

“You know me, I won’t see the sun rise at all. I’ll just go right back to sleep.”

“Then stop complaining.”

She grinned as he took her hand tightly, pressing a swift kiss to her mouth before reaching between them. Both were already prepared, a happy combination of their bodies naturally reacting to the others close proximity and both being too sleepy to put up any resistance. After a few moments, his hand moved to hold her chin, keeping her eyes locked on his own as he slowly rolled his hips forwards, taking only a second or so to slide inside of her. Her lips parted in a soft groan which he mimicked immediately, his hands moving to hold her hips tightly. He could feel warmth on his back where the sun was finally beginning to peak over the mountaintops, casting a thin strip of orange on the muscles of his shoulders which rolled as he did. He kept his body bent, forehead to Kazane’s as she let out a few gentle murmurs, nails running up the back of his thighs to grip his flesh firmly.

“You’re spoiling me,” she purred, their breathing in perfect sync. He replied at first with a simple kiss, interrupted by a short groan as he slid fully-sheathed inside of her. They remained still for a few moment, adjusting to the feel of each other, and then his hands slowly gripped her own, pinning them either side of her head.

“Perhaps I’m still half-asleep,” Hanzo murmured in reply, hips rolling slowly but steadily, a rhythm becoming more and more apparent. Kazane’s toes curled in the sheets behind him. “Not in control of myself…”

“You definitely _feel_ in control of yourself,” she replied breathily, her hips pushing up against his for more of that glorious friction her offered. “I think you just want to spoil me.”

“It’s to early to do anything else,” he countered, tilting her chin up to make her open her eyes. She did, holding his gaze intently. “You’re too tired to tie a proper knot. I wouldn’t trust you with your usual tastes.”

“…Your concern is touching,” she breathed, fingers gripping his as his hand moved to her chest, pinching her nipple gently before rolling it back and forth between his forefinger and thumb. “I’ll be sure to repay you this evening.”

“You will,” he breathed. “Oh, you will.”

They both went silent save for heavy gasps and the occasional groan, the pace beginning to quicken when Hanzo’s peak crept up on him. He buckled slightly and looked down at how their bodies connected, how slick and smooth he was able to connect with each thrust. Kazane’s moans were growing increasingly louder, the intervals shortening; her nails dug into his back as it arched, his hips stuttering as he hit his high. He pushed inside of her and didn’t pull back, hips giving a few small jerks as he emptied himself, his head bowing to touch her shoulder as he stuttered. Her warmth was intoxicating, his elbows buckling a little as he continued to empty inside of her, filling her far more than either expected. Her breath was shuddering in her chest, nails tapping on his back. His orgasm had exhausted him, as he thought it would, but his job wasn’t done. He forced himself back up above her, gently extracting his softening member from between her thighs. He cleared his throat and quickly pushed her down.

“If you’re so paranoid about waking someone,” he breathed, pulling the blankets over his head, “then cover your mouth.”

Face flushed pink, but looked down as he vanished and raised an eyebrow.

“…Early morning Hanzo is cocky Hanzo,” she said slowly, before laying back and curling her fingers in her pillow. “Evening Hanzo will hate him very much when I have enough energy to let him have what he deserves.”

The sun finally crested over the mountaintops and streamed in through the crack in the blinds; it fell right on Kazane’s pretty little face and she winced slightly, squinting and turning her head to the side to block out the light. Just as she raised her forearm to provide a shadow from the intrusive sunlight, she felt that mouth she knew so well slide up between her thighs and she let out a long, hot breath, opting instead to press the heels of her palms to her face, her breathing picking back up.

A few moments later and Hanzo had settled into a rhythm; a perfect, slick rhythm which made her hips buck up into his skilled tongue to beg for more, only to have them held down and still, his forearm braced against her stomach to pin her. She was panting, hard, nails clawing at her pillow as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, hips jerking up in several short, sharp thrusts to indicate her high. She twisted her face to bite into the pillow, barely stifling the high-pitched whimpers which came out in perfect time with every roll of her hips. She was still reeling as he clambered back up her body, his eyes and lips shining as he watched her slowly descend from the peak she reached. She finally opened her eyes to look up at him, at that smug, handsome face, and offered a smile as he lay back down beside her, his hand sliding back to where his mouth was just a moment ago.

The expression on her face…no amount of money could ever buy that.

“…Hanzo-”

“Until that sun is where it belongs,” he purred, “this Kazane, this tired, _submissive_ Kazane…is all mine.”

It took no effort whatsoever to get her going again, her eyes fluttering shut as the blankets began to move in time with his ministrations, her hips pushing up into his palm.

“I’m going to kick your ass tonight,” she managed to breath through her little moans, voice groggy from the intensity of her previous orgasm and impending nature of the next. “Just you wait-”

“Oh, I do,” he purred. “Eagerly.”

He leaned over to her, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before a loud noise made them both jump. They both looked over at the bedside table, where that blaring alarm sound had picked up again. Frowning, Hanzo extracted himself from her to grab it with his free hand, returning to her side again as he silenced it once more, fingers returning to work at her core and pull those desperate moans from her lips again.

“What-?” she whimpered, thighs clamping hard around his palm. “Why did it-?”

“…Snooze mode,” he muttered simply, not meeting her eye as he shoved the phone under the pillows. He could feel her grin through her whimpers, and when he finally met her eyes, they were filled with glee.

“…You absolute _prick_.”

A few moments passed as he let the insult linger, but then, without warning, he jerked forwards and she tensed, mouth opening in a silent scream. His lips twisted in a smirk as she turned and buried her face in the pillow, his body immediately moving to press up against hers from behind, his hand still working furiously between her thighs. It was only when that damn alarm went off a third time did she finally buckle and come a second time, her body slumping in exhaustion against the bedsheets as her lover smirked against her shoulder, the sun finally emerging in its entirety over the mountains in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, nothing turns me on like shit-talking Genji. :') I always imagined Kazane to be a very dominant partner, she's not one to be pushed about in bed that often...unless, as it turns out, she's too tired to. :') I imagine Kazane's and Hanzo's relationship to be at its peak during their younger years, before the whole "I KILLED MY BROTHER FOR HONOUR!" thing went down, simply because...I ship McHanzo too much lmao. 
> 
> Hey, Hanzo was a young, hot dude with a fuckload of money and status and Kazane was his best bud. They're allowed to fuck about in their youth before one moves on to a handsome renegade cowboy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Thace/Luxor: “Warmth” (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by Crystal-Zen, featuring my Voltron OC Luxor and Thace, may he rest in peace, he didn't deserve what happened to him lol rip kill me. I always love the characters who die horrible deaths. Someone cut me some slack, seriously...
> 
> Until then, this starts off pretty sweet, then ends in some nasty, sweaty sex. :') I promise I'll do SOMETHING that isn't NSFW soon.

“Can I ask you a question?”

She looked over her shoulder from where she stood by the window, the view of the stars surface stretched out beneath her in a blaze of crimson and orange. The station where they were currently based was in impossibly-close orbit around the broiling sun, only kept from its devastating heat by solar-shield technology procured from prisoners of the Empire. It was unnerving, to be informed they were so safe in such a dangerous situation. If the shields failed, the base would be incinerated within seconds, terminating all life within without anything to be done about it.

The constant danger of immediate death…it was exhausting.

“You’ve never had to ask permission before,” Luxor replied eventually, cutting him out of his reverie. He looked up from where he sat on the bed as she walked over, sliding her hands onto his shoulders, his own immediately moving to hold her waist. “Why the sudden formality? If a princess didn’t deserve such reverence, then what am I to you in this moment? An empress? A deity?” She smirked, thumbs stroking his shoulders as he smiled. “I must confess, I have always looked _glorious_ bathed in sunlight. I suppose the intensity of this particular star must have befuddled you just the slightest, hm?”

He loved the way she spoke, as if there was nothing in this universe which could crush her. A woman who had lost half of her own body, half of her own mind, her home-world, her family, her inheritance…he supposed, when he thought about it, Luxor didn’t _have_ anything more to lose, so why would she ever have to worry about it?

“I am starstruck,” he admitted softly, her hands moving to cup his face gently. He could barely tell the difference between the prosthetic left and the organic right; the base was bathed in such constant warmth that the metal was the same temperature as the flesh. The revelation brought his mind back to the present, to the question her wished to ask her, but in the moment…he didn’t know if he wanted to bring up a potentially upsetting subject. He leant forwards until his forehead touched her torso, his eyes closing. He could feel her hesitate, but her hands immediately moved into his hair, stroking through it in soft, simple movements.

“…Your question,” she said softly, in that perfect voice of hers, “your…extremely formal question?”

He took a moment before looking up at her, his chin resting on the curve of her ribcage. The skin she did have left was soft but firm, toned from her years as a solider but mercifully free of battle scars. He doubted she could handle anymore of them.

“…I’ve seen how you walk around this place,” he murmured, eyes on hers. Her thumbs were rubbing gently circles into his scalp and the urge to close them was rising rapidly, but he didn’t. He just kept looking into her own, one flesh, one metal. “You hide nothing, you…bare all-”

“Are you jealous?” she cut in, raising an eyebrow. “Did I miss a rule, Thace? Is my body for my lovers eyes only?”

They both grinned, Thace’s arms slowly circling around her waist. She groaned as he pulled her down on top of him, both sprawled across the rather thin bed, Thace’s feet hanging off of the edge. The bedsheets were thin, providing only decency in the night instead of unnecessary warmth, the base constantly flushed with the heat of the sun it circled. They needn’t have even bothered, in honesty; it was far too hot to sleep with anything atop any of the crew, let alone the secret few who slept in pairs.

“Not at all,” Thace murmured softly, fingers running over the curve of her cheekbone. He took a moment to gently unhinge the panel on her face, the catches letting out a soft hiss as he pulled it away to revealed the scarred, unsightly flesh beneath. He let the plate rest on the mattress and cupped her face with both hands, her own curling in the sheets either side of his head. “I wouldn’t usually ask, it’s…too hot aboard this station for clothes, let alone armour. I would never have a problem with what you chose to wear, but I have to know…” His thumb stroked under her eye and he pulled her face down to kiss her softly. “…You know what others say about your body. About what you lost. And yet-”

“I still walk these halls showing every inch of what was replaced.” She gripped his hand and pressed a firm kiss to his palm. He could feel her smile against the flesh and she shrugged slightly before stretching out along his body, legs tangling in his own. “Would you like me to list my reasons alphabetically, or chronologically?”

He grinned and opened his mouth against her kiss, his hand sliding down her back slowly. What little clothing she did wear was thin and light, easy to manoeuvre beneath his fingertips. He pushed it to the side to flatten his palm against her ribs, feeling the way she breathed in deeply against his mouth. The kiss broke with a soft moan and his hand went to her hair, running through it slowly.

“I want you to answer,” he murmured. “In any way you see fit.”

She smiled softly and shifted so she straddled his waist gently, sitting back and pulling her hair over her shoulder. Behind her, out of the window, a solar tsunami crested over the surface of the star, vanishing over the horizon as it sent flares of burning gold flakes out into the cold of space. The view, coupled with the woman atop him…was quite beautiful.

“…The first is rather obvious, is it not?” she murmured, following his gaze out of the window. She watched the flare for a moment before looking back down at him, her head tilted slightly. “…My father despises my body, despises the extensive changes I had to undergo to be strong. He didn’t need any of this, only the power of Quintessence. If I were anything like what he wished me to be…I wouldn’t have needed any of this. He hates it. So I show it to the universe.” She slid her hand up his chest and her caught it tightly in his fingers. “Petty revenge is a slow burn.”

“It’s not petty,” he murmured softly.

“Oh it is.” She smirked and ran her fingers gently over her scarred flesh. “He hates this, but at least it’s still here. The metal is just a reminder of what a disappointment I am. It’s much more than just physical armour, my love.”

“I see.” He released her hand to rest his own back on her waist. He could feel himself about to perspire, a combination of the sheer heat of the station and the situation he was in; he could feel every shift she made, every tick of her pulse, every _deliberate_ roll of her hips down against his own. Very rarely did they get time alone such as they had now; whilst the heat of the base did its best to dim the want for physicality between them, it could only hold them back so much.

He never knew when he’d get to hold her again.

“…You said reason _s_ ,” he said suddenly, looking back up at her. “Plural.”

She tilted her head slightly, her hands slowly working on the tie which held her gown together. She stopped after a moment, the knot barely held together by gravity and patience.

“…Indeed I did,” she replied slowly, her nails drumming on his stomach. He let out a long breath and took her hand gently.

“Tell me them.”

“It’s too hot to wear clothes.”

“You dress the same back on the Flagship, it’s far colder there.”

“Then you’re not asking the right question, are you?”

He blinked, but then nodded slowly, reaching up and gently sliding the tie out of place. She let him part the gown and slide his hands beneath the cloth, onto the bare flesh beneath. His palms were warm against her already slick skin, and she let out a little murmur, closing her remaining eye, the other still blinking with a warm, yellow light.

“I’ll rephrase,” Thace murmured, his hands sliding up her chest. “…You walk around with half a body without shame or embarrassment. Tell me how. Tell me why.”

She bit her lip and slid her hands over his own, spine curving a little as his thumb ran over her exposed nipple at a slow, teasing pace. Having lost the entirety of her left side, she only had one breast, one such appendage in which she could feel pleasure, and he’d be damned if he didn’t know how to touch it _just_ right.

“…You ask how I can have confidence in myself when I have nothing to be proud of?” she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulder when he sat up and gripped her tightly, turning them both so she was pushed against the bed, his body pinning hers to the sheets. He pulled her leg firmly over his hip as he kissed her throat, feeling the words which emerged from it. “Oh, my love, I’m proud of what’s happened to me because it’s something I should be ashamed of.” She looked up at him as he pulled back to blink at her, his hand stroking her thigh slowly.

“Ashamed?”

“…Let me put it very simply, Thace.” She slipped her arms around his neck again, pulling him tightly against her. The heat was making them both a little dizzy. “My hatred of my dear father makes it so anything he hates about me, I must love. He despises my proclivity for trouble, so I make trouble. He hates the weakness of my flesh, so I love the limbs I am lucky enough to have grafted onto me. He would despise my dragging his lineage through the mud by giving what remains of my heart to a lowly lieutenant-”

“So you fall in love with a traitor Blade of Marmora double-agent?”

“Does that answer your question?”

He grinned as she pulled him down for another kiss, her stomach pressing up tightly against his to remind him of the growing lump between his legs. She liked to draw him like a bowstring, tighter and tighter until he snapped, and he liked to let her. Her personality, her confidence, her charm…it was all intoxicating. He loved it.

“I think I got what I wanted to know,” he murmured, hands gently pulling the parted gown from her shoulders, revealing as much flesh as she had left. He kissed her collarbone gently. “You managed to make beauty out of hatred. How very…rebellious of you.”

“Kolivan wouldn’t be pleased to know I rebelled against something else.”

He grinned and dragged his teeth down the curve of the bone, his hand sliding up and down her ribs. She tensed up and gripped his wrist, flushing at the sight of his smirk.

“…Because he’s exactly the person I want you to talk about right now.”

“I need you to know, my darling, if anything were to happen to you, I’d go _running_ to him.”

They both grinned as another flare burst from the sun outside the window, filling the room with a fresh blast of orange light. He leant down and kissed her firmly, skin sticking slightly to her own as she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. His hands held her hips tightly as he pushed his own against her, her back arching upon contact with the hard bulge concealed beneath the thin material of his trousers.

“We should take care of that,” she breathed, her hips raising to keep contact with his. She could see his teeth grit, the shine in his eyes, all signs of his desire, desire they would have acted upon far sooner if not for this blasted heat.

“I know,” he breathed, a bead of sweat rolling over his collarbone. The sight of it made her chest tighten slightly. “I don’t suppose you’d care to help me out with it, would you?”

“I said _we_ for a reason,” was her reply, forcing herself to sit up and help him untie the cord of his trousers. Both were too hot and flustered to drag it out, bodies too warm to engage in their usual foreplay. They managed to peel the garment from his skin and he pushed Luxor against the sheets again, untangling her gown from the sheets beneath them and tossing it to the side. Now, it was simply flesh on flesh, the sweat making it stick, soft moans punctuated by gentle pants.

Thace held the back of her neck as he raised their hips, hand sliding between them. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him work, giving himself a few quick pumps to help him swell, not really needing the assistance with her bared before him. Her chest fluttered as he gave her a quick glance, tongue darting over her lips before he eased his fingers between her thighs and up inside of her, groaning as he watched her back arch a little more, fingers curling into fists in the sheets.

“Thace-”

“It may be hot,” he breathed, “but I’m not using it as an excuse to hurt you.” He curled his fingers slowly and shuddered as she let out a strangled cry.

“You won’t!” she gasped, hips pushing up into his hand, urging him in deeper. “I’m ready, I swear-!”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

His caution was more than justified; her modifications extended to her reproductive system and they both knew sex could be genuinely agonising without ample preparation…but it was just so damn _hot_. He let out a little breath and slipped his fingers from her, wiping them on the bedsheets as he pulled her down, her legs immediately hooking over his hips. She was correct, as it turned out; his caution was unnecessary, his cock entering her in one smooth, slick motion, buried to the hilt without any effort whatsoever. His moan was louder than hers, his eyes closing in a combination of sheer bliss and dull pain; if this station, heated by the fury of a sun was hot, then her core was _burning_. Every tick of blood he could feel, every _squirm_ she made. Soon, his face was buried into her shoulder, his hips thrusting sharply against hers.

“I told you I was ready,” she groaned in his ear, nails biting into his shoulder-blades as they rocked together. “You alone are more than ample preparation, Lieutenant.”

She whimpered loudly as he pulled back to hold her hands down, his thrusts hardening, picking up the pace. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat now, the heat of sex pushing her over the edge. Thace was also perspiring, little beads rolling over his back and biceps as he pistoned into her, their bodies meeting with rhythmic slaps of skin on skin. Luxor turned her head to bury her face into her shoulder, hiding her expression of pure bliss. Her breathing was loud, each exhale accompanied with a moan, joined in duo occasionally with a loud grunt on Thace’s part. He released one of her wrists to slide his hand up her chest, cupping her breast as he leant in and suckled hard, keeping her body locked into place despite his punishing thrusts.

Each movement was urging them closer and closer to release, Luxor’s walls tightening in sharp, quick intervals to draw out his groans, sending little vibrations through her nipple and up her spine. His teeth clamped down slightly and he gave a hard suck, pulling back with a soft _pop_ to look down at her. Luxor was a proud woman, never seen without a smirk which promised trouble. To see her unravel like this was his privilege, and his alone.

He sat back and gripped her thighs, pulling her firmly onto his shaft. She buckled and he helped pull her up into his lap, seating her firmly on him as he bucked upwards, every breath carrying a loud grunt. He could feel her body wind tightly, her nails piercing his shoulders before he buried his face into her own, unable to hold on anymore. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her down as he buried his cock inside of her, not pulling back again; his orgasm hit as he unloaded several thick loads of his seed inside of her, strangled moans escaping his throat as the heat shot through his crotch and hips. He kept stuttering as he came, more and more, sweat beading on his forehead as he slipped his shaky fingers between their bodies. He found the boiling little bud locked between them and began to rub, quickly, his fingers drawing Luxor to the finish she so desperately needed.

Just as Thace’s orgasm came to an end, she finally hit hers; the feeling of him coming inside of her had driven her to the edge, but her lover’s merciless assault on that little bundle of nerves was what pushed her over. She began to let out little cries as heat shot through her spine and core, clinging tightly to Thace as her body gave in at long last. She felt wet and warmth coat both their thighs and his softening cock inside of her, and after a few moments, she managed to gather the strength to meet his eye, both shaking from the intensity of their orgasms.

He watched her lick her lips slowly, and then nodded, thumb aching up to stroke a strand of hair off of her forehead.

“…It’s too damn hot,” he panted, to which she whole-heartedly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love these two so much. Why couldn't Thace survive so Luxor could publicly betray the Empire earlier and they could just go off and take down the Galra together whilst being joined by the tongue? ;-; That would have been greeeat. ;-;
> 
> Yeah, usually, with kids shows, I try to stick to the rating its in? Like I don't tend to write or draw sexy shit when it comes to kids cartoons, but...this is basically a big old OTP NSFW prompt list so WE WRITIN' DIRTY! If you want to find out more about Luxor, (she's a pretty complex character) then you can read about her here!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/primeday/art/Voltron-Legendary-Defender-OC-Luxor-763281793


End file.
